The New Friend Complication
by junkpuppetj
Summary: A re-vamp. Takes place in Season 7 now. Sheldon and Amy are going strong until he meets his new neighbor Hannah. This is their story. Sheldon/OC. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Friend Complication

Summary: During Season 7 the apartment complex gains a new attendant. Sheldon is the first to meet Hannah, much to Amy's dismay. This is their story. Sheldon/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Big Bang Theory. I'm not making any money from this writing of this story. Rated M for possibilities in later chapters.

A/N: I had to re-boot this story. I decided I'd have more story to tell if it was based in Season 7 instead of Season 4. Sheldon and Amy are going strong... well, as strong as Sheldon and Amy are. He meets Hannah. This is their story. Please review!

x-x-x

Sheldon walked down the many steps of the apartment complex carefully, reciting some of the closer stars and solar systems to himself as he went. It was 7am sharp on Saturday morning - laundry day. He used to do laundry Saturday nights but found the early bird gets the worm or in his case, the left wash machine that seemed to work better than the others. Leonard was still sleeping soundly along with everyone else in Pasadena it seemed.

Finally making it to the basement he froze at the door - surprised to see a young woman standing with her back to him; shaking her rear end as she sang and threw her garments - thankfully - in the right washing machine. She was a few inches shorter then himself and slim, wearing black shorts that showed off her tan legs and a faded blue shirt. Her honey blond hair fell down her back in soft waves as she moved.

Sheldon swallowed hard, pushing himself into the small laundry room. He sat his basket on the left washer and glanced at his company, noticing the ear buds hanging from her ears. After another chorus of the song she stopped - finally noticing him. She pulled the ear buds from her ears slowly and glanced at Sheldon, blue eyes sparkling as her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm so sorry. I never would have imagined someone would be in here at this hour."

Sheldon smiled politely. "It's quite alright. I believe you and I are the only people awake this morning." The girl smiled back at him, "Saturday's always been laundry day." She assured, catching Sheldon off guard. Indeed it had.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new to the building?"

"I am. Just moved in last week - apartment 5B. I'm Hannah."

"Oh, well - welcome. I'm Sheldon."

They shared a mutual smile before she went back to her laundry. She was wearing a faded blue Superman shirt over her to short shorts. "Are you a fan of DC Comics?" He asked, remembering idle chit chat was accustom when meeting someone new. Hannah looked down at her shirt then back to Sheldon. "Not really? I like Superman."

He nodded, opening his wash machine. "Oh, and The Flash." Hannah added quickly, holding up the red and yellow shirt that was identical to his own before putting it in the wash. Sheldon felt a tiny tug at his heart but wasn't sure if it was from the shirt or his company.

x-x-x

Leonard looked up from his breakfast bowl as Sheldon opened the apartment door and stepped inside, carrying a basket of folded laundry. "Good morning, Leonard!"

How could he be so chipper at 9am? "Morning. You're in an awful good mood." Sheldon stopped in his tracks and looked at Leonard. Was meeting Hannah really the reason he was in such a pleasant mood? There was something about the girl he had just met that left him a bit bewildered. They had talked about their favorite superheroes and a few mutual movies they enjoyed. Her knowledge of Indiana Jones and The Avengers was impressive. "Sheldon?"

He returned his attention to Leonard quickly. "There was a girl in the laundry room. Her name is Hannah. She likes The Flash and Indiana Jones." He stated quickly before rushing into his bedroom to put away his clothes. Leonard stared at the spot that once held his roommate, idly wondering what had him in such a fuss before returning to his breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey guys! There's a new girl in the building and I've invited her over for dinner tonight. You should come too - tell Raj. Bernie, Amy and Howard are coming." Penny said sweetly, meeting Sheldon and Leonard in the hallway as they left for work Monday morning. "Her name is Hannah and she seems really sweet! She just moved to town and is kind of home sick so I wanted to do something nice for her."

Sheldon seemed to perk up at the mention of Hannah. "I've met her. Saturday morning in the laundry room. She likes The Flash." He assured with a smile, catching penny off guard. "You met Hannah?"

"Yes. Quite an enchanting young woman. A more natural blond then yourself. She likes The Flash."

"Enchanting." Penny repeated, glancing over at Leonard who seemed at a loss for words. "So, you'll both come then?"

"Yeah. Sounds great. I'll grab some Chinese after work." Leonard assured with a grin, kissing Penny before following Sheldon down the many steps to his car.

x-x-x

Monday night Sheldon found himself sitting in Penny's cramped apartment with Amy, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernie and Hannah. He sat quietly on the edge of the couch as Leonard passed around the food stealing glances at Hannah who was busy chatting with Howard and Penny. He couldn't help but notice Raj staring at the new comer with wan-tan passion - the same way he looked at every female he encountered.

"So, Hannah. Penny says you're a nursing student at CCC? What year are you in?" Leonard asked as he found a comfortable spot beside Penny. "My third year. I really enjoy it but apparently advanced physics 103 is my arch nemeses. I might have to take a summer class to keep up."

She reach for her box of Chinese before opening a pack of chop sticks, causing Sheldon to sit up even straighter in his seat. A fellow chop stick user? Fascinating.

"Sheldon is a physicist." Penny stated matter of fact, smiling at everyone in the room as if she solved the unsolvable. "I took advanced physics when I was in the fifth grade. I could tutor you." Sheldon added with a genuine smile.

Amy, Bernie and Howard all turned their heads at the same time - staring at Sheldon as if he'd grown a second head. As long as they'd known him he never offered his expertise to anyone let along agreed to spend personal time with them for their benefit. Amy shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Oh. I couldn't impose on you Sheldon. Thank you but I'll wing it somehow." Hannah assured with a smile, trying to turn the attention to someone else in the room as Amy glared at her. "Nonsense. You cannot simply "wing it" when it comes to the vast knowledge of physics. When would you like to get together?"

Hannah picked at her food, placing the chopsticks to her mouth before answering. "Okay. Well, maybe we could meet at the cheese cake factory Thursday night?"

Sheldon smiled happily, agreeing. "Sounds lovely."

The gang simultaneously choked on their food as Sheldon and Hannah turned towards them. "Chopsticks, people. They give you the perfect quantity of food to keep from choking." He assured, turning his attention back to Hannah.

x-x-x

A few hours passed before everyone said their goodbyes, happy to have met Hannah who seemed to be a fine new member of their group. She was smart enough to keep up with the guys and cute enough to be liked by the girls. Well, besides Amy.

"I'll see you Thursday, Sheldon. Thanks again for taking the time to help me. I really appreciate it." Hannah assured before disappearing up the stairs to her own apartment. Amy was the last to leave Penny's apartment, now standing alone with Sheldon in the hallway.

"See you later, Amy."

"Sheldon."

He turned to face his girlfriend, taken by surprise when she threw herself at him - placing her lips on his awkwardly. After a moment he pulled away, surprised and off guard. "Amy Farrah Fowler. What has gotten into you?" He demanded, pressing himself into his apartment door. "Sheldon, I..." She watched as he coiled away from her. "I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend! Is that so terrible?!"

"Amy, our relationship is of the mind." He stampeded, watching as pure rage seemed to wash over the usual calm girl. "I've been your girlfriend for four years Sheldon and never once have you looked at me the way you look at your new friend Hannah!" She shrieked, crossing her arms in front of herself. "You're being preposterous. I don't look at her." Sheldon assured, that bewildered sensation overcoming him again. Did he? Anyone could remember she was blond and tall with bright blue eyes and perfect white teeth. Teeth entrapped by soft pink lips.

Oh dear.

Sheldon swallowed hard, meeting Amy's eyes.

"I think we should add a chapter to the relationship agreement. Don't offer to tutor blond headed skanks!"

"You're being ridiculous. Hannah is having trouble in physics! Physics. Who better to help her than me?"

Amy stared at him for a long moment before throwing her hands in the air. "You're right, Sheldon. Enjoy." She stated with a grunt, moving down the steps as quickly as possible. Sheldon stared at the now empty space that once held Amy's form. She had kissed him and was obviously jealous of Hannah. What did she have to be jealous of? She was a brilliant scientist and Hannah... Hannah had perfect white teeth and a tempting pink mouth.

"Oh dear."

x-x-x

On Thursday Hannah sat at one of the back tables in The Cheesecake Factory with a slice of blueberry on one side and two physics books in front of her. "Hello, Hannah." Sheldon was suddenly standing before her with a smile on his handsome face.

"Sheldon! It's great to see you, please have a seat."

To her surprise he took the seat beside her in the booth, leaning in to look at the closest physic book. "Quantum physics. How exciting." He assured, his eyes sparkling with said excitement. Hannah turned her head to look at him, noticing they were awful close to one another in the small booth. He smelled like baby powder. She met his eyes and smiled; deciding she liked the close space between them. "You might be the only person who's ever spoke those words together."

"Oh malarkey! Max Born, Albert Einstein, the great Steven Hawking's! They all have a deep passion for physics."

"Sheldon?"

Penny stood at their table looking rather surprised that Sheldon Cooper was sitting so close... to a girl, that wasn't Amy.

"Hey." She beamed with a knowing smile, "Would you like to order some food Sheldon?" He seemed a little lost but quickly decided he would also enjoy a slice of cheesecake. Penny assured Hannah she would bring a refill on her diet coke and scurried off with a grin, catching Bernadette in the back.

"I swear I just caught Sheldon making a move on Hannah! They are sitting -thisclose- on the same side of the booth!"

Penny and Bernie squealed together. "Oh my god! Poor Amy! Maybe Sheldon isn't asexual at all - maybe he's just never met someone who makes his liver quiver!" Bernie added with a giggle.

x-x-x

"So, learned all you can from this one?" Penny asked, nodding towards Sheldon who was busy reading through one of her physics books. Hannah looked up at Penny and smiled, shutting her book. "I think we are all done here. I hope we didn't keep you from any potential tips." Sheldon assured, standing from the table. Penny just smiled as Hannah dipped into her purse. "This is for both the treats and the drinks. Keep the change."

Sheldon looked between the two women. "You don't have to pay for my cheesecake. I'm a Texan." He stated, reaching for his wallet. "Sheldon, I insist. Because of you I'll probably get an A on tomorrow's test. It's the least I can do."

"Probably get an A? Oh, Hannah you insult me."

x-x-x

The next evening Leonard and Sheldon made their way up the stairs after work, talking about their day and how the study session went the night before. Sheldon was all talk of advanced quantum physics and how well Hannah grasped the material. On the second floor they were stopped with footsteps coming down the stairs quickly; Penny appeared in front of them all chipper and full of life.

"Hey guys! How was work?"

"Good." The both assured, "Going for a run?" Leonard added.

"Yeah. Hannah had to grab a water."

As if on cue Hannah bounced down the steps behind Penny, looking like her blond twin. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, cascading down her back. Sheldon idly wondered what it might feel like to touch a strand of her hair but quickly pushed the thought away as she noticed him standing beside Leonard.

Before any of them could warn her she pushed past Penny and wrapped her arms around the tall physicist; hugging him tightly.

"Oh," Penny warned - her jaw dropping to the floor as Sheldon loosened up and placed his arms around Hannah's waist, returning the hug and avoiding his friends bug eyed stares.

"Thanks to you I got an A plus on my test today!" Hannah squealed, finally removing herself from Sheldon's embrace. After a moment he regained his composure and assured her it was nothing. "Oh, I got you something..."

Hannah reach into her pocket and pulled out a small charm, handing it to Sheldon as he opened his palm. "I stopped at the comic book store after school. A token of my appreciation." She dropped a small keychain flash light into his palm and smiled. It was shaped like The Green Lantern and when you press the button the symbol on its chest lit up bright green. "They didn't have The Flash." She added.

"Well, this is very kind of you Hannah. Thank you." Sheldon assured, pressing the button again. It was a neat little gadget. Hannah just smiled, waving goodbye to them as she and Penny continued down the stairs to start their run. Leonard was still frozen in surprise from the hug she and Sheldon had shared. "They didn't have The Flash." Sheldon repeated, glaring at Leonard before continuing up the stairs.

x-x-x

"Doesn't this sort of defeat the purpose?" Hannah asked with a mouthful of bear claw pastry. Penny just shrugged as she finished hers. "So," She started - ignoring the bear claw statement. "What do you think about Sheldon?"

Hannah swallowed her bite, suddenly thinking of her new friend Sheldon. What did she think about him? He was pretty cute for a nerdy kinda of guy. He liked superheroes. That was cool. He made her laugh when she could understand his simpler jokes. He smelled nice and was kind and polite. A grin spread across her face as she met Penny's eyes.

"Isn't he in a relationship with Amy?"

Penny lost her smile at the thought of Amy. Amy was her friend and she was a sweet girl but it had always been painfully obvious there was no spark between her and Sheldon.

"I've known Sheldon for a while and he has NEVER let anyone touch him or invade his personal space - except for you. Amy's might be his "girlfriend"," She quoted the air, "but I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

x-x-x

Sheldon jogged down the apartment steps quickly - forgetting the stars and consolations as there was something far more important to address downstairs. He just couldn't remember exactly what it was. Rounding the corner to the basement he stepped into the laundry room - meeting Hannah's matching blue hues as she sat cross legged on the left wash machine wearing her red Flash shirt and nothing else; her hair pulled back in a messy bun on her head and dark glasses falling down her nose as she returned her attention to the theoretical physics book open in her lap. Her foot bounced in front of them causing The Flash shirt to ride further up her bare leg.

"Oh dear." He whispered, watching as she closed the book and placed it on the right wash machine - uncrossing her legs slowly. "Oh... dear." Sheldon repeated, swallowing hard. He smoothed the fabric of his shirt with his palms, frozen in place - a prisoner in his anxiety as Hannah hopped of the machine and closed the space between them - pressing her body against his before sliding her hands up his chest and to his neck, bringing him down just enough so their mouths met. She kissed him passionately as he mimicked her moves and slid his hands down her body, clutching her waist before moving on and cupping her ass as she walked backwards to the machines.

A soft moan escaped her as her back hit the right machine and Sheldon lifted her to sit on top of it again, pulling her to him as they continued their kiss. They were the same height now and he found himself between her legs - pouring a week of secretly craving her into his kiss. This light haired vixen had him enchanted - he couldn't think of his research or concentrate on his after work games. She was his every waking moment since he had met her in this very laundry room.

"Hannah," He whispered with a groan - pulling back just enough to look into her sparkling eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and that perfect pink mouth was open and waiting for him. "It's time to wake up."

x-x-x

Leonard knocked on Sheldon's door again, "It's time to wake up. Your alarms been going off for ten minutes."

He opened his eyes with a start, glancing around the familiar room. His room. He turned to the clock and smashed the alarm off - sitting up quickly. Today was paint ball Saturday.

"I'm up." His voice came out harsh and labored. "I'm awake..." He tried again, clearing his throat. "Alright. Just making sure - we're going to be late." Leonard muttered as he walked away from his roommate's door.

"Late? I've never been late." He grumbled, pushing himself up from the bed quickly. He gathered the clothes he'd picked out the night before and emerged from his room - making his way down the hall to the shared bathroom.

The dream didn't resurface until he was standing under the hot stream of water from the shower. Hannah on top of the wash machine; her red shirt riding up her thighs as he pushed his body between them and kissed her passionately. He could almost taste her in his mouth, a groan escaping him as he leaned against the shower wall. Hannah Reynolds would be the death of him.

x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

That night Penny sat in her apartment with Bernie and Amy; sipping on her third glass of wine as the two scientists droned on and on about something she just couldn't process. She had invited Hannah to girl's night but after finding out that Amy was in attendance she politely declined the invitation.

"Hey. How about we talk about something else? Like boys! How's things going with Howard and Sheldon?"

Penny forced a smile, not really wanting to talk about Howard or Sheldon any more than the biology topic but at least they weren't as gross. Most of the time.

"Howie's doing good. He's finally starting to put some space between us and his mother. Things are going good."

They turned to Amy who looked into her near empty wine glass with a frown on her face. Things with her and Sheldon were same as always, which wasn't a good thing. "Oh, you know me and Shelly. Two wild and crazy kids..." She murmured to herself, swirling the liquid in the bottom of the glass as she spoke.

"This week is date night right? That's exciting!" Bernie tried with no luck. Amy finally looked up from the glass and forced a half-smile at the thought of another wonderful date night with Sheldon. "Yeah. He wants me to re-watch Indiana Jones because... Hannah... informed him there are some scenes even he missed."

"Oh." To her credit Bernie wasn't a fan of Indiana Jones either but Penny seemed to perk up at the mention of Sheldon and Hannah. She didn't want Amy to get hurt but she'd be lying if she said the chemistry between her new and old neighbor wasn't exciting. Sheldon was like a brother to her and she had always wanted him to find someone that made him happy. At first she thought that someone was Amy but now that Hannah had come into their lives she just wasn't so sure anymore.

She promised herself... well, she promised Leonard that she wouldn't get in Sheldon and Amy's business. She was letting fate take its course.

"I really wish that blond tramp would fall off a cliff." Amy said suddenly; returning to her fascinating glass. She knew Hannah and Penny were friends but Hannah wasn't trying to creep up on Leonard. "Amy. That's rude. Hannah is a nice girl and you have no reason to talk like that about her. Sheldon would never cheat on you."

Amy grunted her response. "I realize she is your friend and intellectual equal but she's got the hots for my man."

Penny rolled her eyes, setting her wine glass down. "I think your man has the hots for my friend." The words slipped out before she could stop them, closing her mouth tightly as Amy met her eyes. Several emotions fell across her face before she stood and gathered her things. "Thanks a lot bestie. Glad to see you're on my side."

"I'm not on anyone's side! Sheldon is my friend. You are my friend. Hannah is my friend. You guys need to sort your own love lives out!"

Before Penny could gain control of the situation Amy was out the door and knocking on Sheldon's apartment door; her face flushed pink from the wine and the thought of Sheldon having feelings for Hannah. He was Sheldon Cooper! He didn't have feelings for anyone!

When no one answered Amy took it upon herself to turn the knob and step inside. Sheldon was her boyfriend of four years - she didn't have to knock and wait to be asked inside. "Ah-ha!" She declared, pointing a finger at her boyfriend who was perched in his spot on the couch with an Xbox controller in his hands and turtle beach headphones on his ears. Apparently they had installed a surround sound without her knowing because it sounded like world war three in the small living room.

Leonard, Raj and Howard turned to the door but Sheldon was enthralled in the game - sneaking around the corner to get the finally kill before the game ended. He finally looked up at Amy, confused as to why she was standing in his apartment.

The other guys glanced at each other, waiting for an explanation. Amy felt embarrassed; expecting to find Sheldon in the arms of another woman. "Um, Hi. Sheldon, can I have a word with you?" Sheldon sighed, removing the headphones and handing them to Howard as he stood from the couch and ushered Amy back into the hallway.

"Amy. You've obviously been drinking." He stated once the door was closed and they stood alone in the hallway. "Only two glasses. I wanted to talk to you about Hannah."

Another sigh escaped the physicist.

"If you've come to yell at me again for helping her study there's no need. She's quite smart and has been doing well in her class since our initial study date."

Study date? Amy frowned. "So you talk to her?" Her voice came out quiet as she waited for his answer. "We live in the same building. I do happen upon her from time to time. Would you like for me to move so that I don't encounter her anymore?" Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the thought. Her jealously was becoming rather annoying.

"No! That's ridiculous. I just want you to talk to me."

"I'm talking to you now."

Amy sighed in defeat.

"Are we still having date night Thursday? It is our anniversary."

"Of course." He assured with his koala smile. They said a mutual goodbye and he retreated back into his apartment as quickly as they met. "Hey Sheldon." Raj yelled over the game, grinning as he entered the room again. "Your new girlfriend Hannah is pretty good at this game."

Sheldon sat in his spot and took the headphones back from Howard; "She is not my girlfriend." He growled, before adjusting the microphone. He watched as PVT-H snuck around the screen and shot one of the other team members, ending the game.

x-x-x

Wednesday.

"Mom?"

Leonard looked up from the TV as Sheldon answered his phone; the tall physicist paled as his mother chattered on the other line before slumping into his spot on the couch.

"Congestive heart failure?"

Sheldon stared at the TV as his mother spoke, not moving or breathing as he waited for her to finish.

"Are you sure mother? Meemaw is in her eighties."

Another long pause.

"I see. Very well then. Yes call me if there are any changes."

They said a few more words to one another before Sheldon hung up, exhaling the breath he had been holding. "Is everything alright, Sheldon?" Leonard asked, concerned for his friend who continued to stare into space.

"It seems meemaw had a heart scare at bible study this evening and is spending the night in the hospital. Mother assures me the doctor has given her a clean bill of health but they are going to keep her a few days for observation."

Leonard frowned at the thought. "That sucks, buddy. I'm sure she'll be alright though." He wasn't sure what to say to console his friend. Sheldon just nodded, standing suddenly from his spot.

"Thank you Leonard. I think I will retire early tonight after giving Amy the agreed upon weekly Wednesday call."

Leonard said goodnight as Sheldon disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door quietly.

x-x-x

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry. If you'd like I could come over and console you." Amy offered, frowning at him from the laptop screen. He seemed heartbroken at the news of his beloved meemaw though his mother had assured him she would be fine.

"No, no. You have an early morning tomorrow. I'll be fine. I believe I'm going to turn in early tonight."

The thought of Amy coming to his apartment this late with her boa like hugs that always seemed to suffocate him nearly sent him into a panic attack. They said goodbye quickly and Sheldon shut the laptop - taking in a deep, needed breath.

He lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling letting his thoughts consume him. Most importantly there was sweet meemaw; much to his mother's delight he said a silent prayer for his grandmother's heath then allowed his mind to drift to Amy.

Amy Farrah Fowler was a brilliant scientist, smart, funny, witty - the perfect girlfriend but he didn't love her. As much as he tried to make himself desire her it just wasn't there. He wasn't being fair to her but for the life of him he didn't know how to tell her.

Sheldon turned on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest as he closed his eyes and sleep suddenly took over.

x-x-x

Hot. It was too hot. Sheldon woke up with a start - glancing around his bedroom. The clock beside his bed flashed 10:10pm and he was still fully clothed. His heart was racing as he sat up; running a hand over his face.

Meemaw was in the hospital.

It hadn't been a bad dream. He pushed himself from the bed and went to the door, opening it to the dark living room. Leonard's bedroom door was closed; a usual sign that he had retired to bed as well.

He checked the thermostat; the agreed upon temperature. He needed fresh air. Grabbing his key from the bowl beside the door Sheldon stepped into the hallway quietly and descended down the stairs until he was outside; cool night air welcoming him. He sat on the edge of the landscaping bricks and sighed, placing his head in his hands.

x-x-x

Hannah clutched her keys tightly as she walked towards the apartment complex - glancing to her left as something caught her eye. A single woman on her own had to be wary of her surroundings at all times.

To her surprise, Sheldon Cooper was sitting on the flower bed with his head in his hands. "Sheldon?"

He looked up quickly, wiping the silent tears that fell down his face. Hannah walked towards him frowning. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, sitting beside him on the bricks. He noticed their shoulders were nearly touching but it was surprisingly comforting.

"My meemaw is in the hospital." The words came out a whisper as he stared at his hands. "Oh no. Something serious?" She asked, reaching out and placing her hand on his back. Sheldon turned his head and looked at her - amazed that he didn't even flinch from her touch. Her palm ran from one shoulder blade to the other at a slow, soothing pace.

"My mother says no, they are just observing her."

"Well that's good. I'm sure everything is fine - maybe you can give her a call in the morning to check on her. I know its hard living away from your family. Makes you feel helpless."

That's exactly how he felt.

He smiled suddenly before closing his eyes and taking a breath. The constant drum of her fingers against his back, back and forth, back and forth, calmed him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. Amy always came at him from the front - insisting on a hug, wrapping herself around him at an attempt to comfort.

"Thank you Hannah for making me feel better." He said quietly glancing at her again. She smiled; her eyes sparkling. They stared at one another for a long moment before Sheldon's eyes found her lips. His bit his own; idly wondering how it would feel if he pressed his lips to hers.

"You're welcome."

Her hand slowly stopped its delightful caress on his back as he reach out with his own and touched a fallen curl of honey blond hair, placing it behind her ear. It felt like silk in his fingertips. If he attempted to kiss her here in front of their apartment complex on landscaping bricks he feared he wouldn't stop. He feared he would have his way with her right here in the flower bed.

This girl he had only known a few weeks that enjoyed Superman and The Flash. Indiana Jones and played Xbox Live on Saturday nights.

Sheldon swallowed hard; finding her eyes again before he sat up straight.

"Come, I'll walk you up." Hannah assured once the air cleared between them. Sheldon stood as well, now towering over her as they made their way into the complex. They walked in silence to Sheldon's apartment.

"I hope you get some rest. Try not to worry too much about meemaw. She's in the best place she can be while she's not feeling well."

Sheldon smiled again, studying her for a long moment.

"You are very good at comforting people, Hannah. Thank you." She reach out once again and patted him on the back before turning to the stairs and going to her floor. Sheldon watched her disappear up the stairs before entering his apartment.

x-x-x

"Feeling better Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he emerged from his bedroom the next morning. Sheldon was at his usual spot at the table with a bowl of brand flakes. "Yes. I spoke with mother this morning and was able to say hello to meemaw as well. She's been feeling a little weak but eager to get back to her own bed. The doctor is going to switch a few of her medications in hopes to get her strength back."

Leonard smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear she's feeling better." He poured himself a glass of juice and turned back to his bedroom to get ready for work only to be stopped by Sheldon suddenly.

"Leonard. I'm afraid I have feelings for our neighbor Hannah Reynolds. I know that Amy Farrah Fowler is my girlfriend but when I'm with Hannah I feel... something I've never quite felt before."

Leonard's mouth fell open in shock. Dr Cooper was admitting he had feelings for someone? Someone who wasn't his girlfriend of four years. He swallowed a mouthful of juice before answering.

"Well, Sheldon - the heart wants what the heart wants sometimes. I think Hannah is a great girl but maybe you should talk to Amy about your relationship before you act on these feelings for Hannah."

Sheldon looked down into his cereal bowl, processing Leonard's advice. "Thank you Leonard. I guess Amy and I have a lot to discuss on our date tonight."

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I hope you like my update and I hope there aren't anymore errors. I fixed the height thing so now Hannah is a smoking 5'8 to Sheldon's 6'1. He's still slightly taller than her. Look forward to Sheldon and Amy's date night and the inevitable first kiss between Sheldon and Hannah!


	3. Chapter 3

x-x-x-x

Thursday night.

He hated the rain. Date night had not gone well and it seemed Amy Farrah Fowler was no longer interested in being his girlfriend. Perhaps he should have brought a gift to their four year anniversary dinner but in his defense it had been a particularly busy week at the university and it had honestly slipped his mind.

A mind made for storing massive amounts of useful information; laws of physics and complex equations not what day four years ago he allowed Amy to be his girlfriend. A sigh escaped him.

She had given him an ultimatum; cut all ties with his new neighbor Hannah or terminate the relationship. They had argued; Amy had yelled that he would never change. Why would he change? She threw her napkin on the table and stormed out of the restaurant leaving him embarrassed and stranded in the restaurant.

He paid for both their meals and left, making his way to the bus stop as a crack of lightening broke the sky. Wonderful. Thirty minutes passed and the bus never came. He would have to walk the four blocks to his apartment.

How dare she tell me whom I can and cannot socialize with? I have been faithful to her for four years. She had no right. A bit of realization hit him as he walked. Just last night he had confessed to Leonard he had feelings for Hannah. She made him feel... alive. She made the trivial things in his life unimportant. She gave him peace.

Perhaps Amy had seen through him. Perhaps he wasn't being honest with himself. As if on cue the rain began; starting in tiny droplets before the heavens opened up and it began to pour.

Wonderful.

It took thirty more minutes to reach the apartment building; his jacket was nearly soaked through; his hair dripping water down his face. He began the slow ascend up the many steps; idly wondering if Hannah was a crazy jealous woman who would leave him stranded across town. His father had warned him that all women were psychos. Somehow it didn't seem to matter - instead of stopping on the fourth floor he continued up one more flight and found himself outside of Hannah's apartment door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hannah."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hannah."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hannah."

The door opened slowly and Hannah was before him, leaning against the door frame with gray sweatpants loose on her hips and a simple white t-shirt, a cherry Popsicle between those perfect white teeth. She took a bite before greeting him, asking if everything was alright.

He looked pitiful and soaked; his hair clinging to his face and his eyes fixed on her. He was a broken man.

"Amy broke up with me but all I can think about is kissing you."

His words take her by surprise as she crunches the Popsicle - allowing him to run his fingers into her hair; pulling her forward and kissing her deeply. Her lips were cold and delicious as she kissed him back, grasping his jacket to pull him inside her apartment and shut the door. Hannah continued kissing Sheldon, unzipping the tan jacket so he wasn't standing in wet clothes and she could touch his chest. After he shed his coat his hands found her hair again; a groan escaping him as her own hands moved down his stomach and pulled his tucked in shirt free.

"Hannah..." He finally whispered, breathing heavily. "There's something about you." She could only listen to his words as they stared at one another - catching their breath as electricity buzzed around them. This is what he had been missing with Amy. This was desire. He kissed her again as her fingers traced his abdomen, grasping his shirt as they moved towards the couch.

Sheldon leaned over Hannah as she lay back, pulling him down with her. He braced his knee between her legs, holding his weight off of her with his hand on the arm of the couch. His other hand moved down her shoulder to her waist until he found the hem of her shirt, touching her warm skin. He had never kissed someone like this before let lone touch a woman's bare skin. He hip was even softer than her hair.

She raised her hips to meet Sheldon's as she ran her fingers through his damp hair, causing another moan to escape him. No one had touched him in 30 years as much as Hannah had in the last thirty minutes. It felt right. He would die a thousand deaths to feel her hands on his body.

Hannah giggled as Sheldon continued his finger trail up her ribs, wanting to touch her breasts but his courage was dwindling quickly. Before he could decide on his next move Hannah sat up on the couch causing him to sit up as well. She was now nearly in his lap, placing tiny kisses on his jaw.

"Sheldon if we don't stop soon I don't know if I'll be able too. I really like you but I don't think this is something you want to do after just breaking up with your girlfriend."

Sheldon searched her eyes. In the end he was just a man with a beautiful girl in front of him and his brain seemed to be working in slow motion. It wouldn't be fair to her or Amy if he acted on raw passion tonight. His relationship with Amy had been over for a while but he was a gentlemen and she deserved the appropriate grieving time for the four years they had spent together.

He made a mental note to ask Leonard exactly how long he should wait.

"You're right Hannah. Perhaps after a few days you would accompany me on a real date?" She smiled at the thought. "That sounds nice."

Sheldon composed himself and stood from the couch, helping Hannah to her feet.

"There's something about you." He said again before kissing her quickly and gathering his jacket. Hannah saw him out, waving goodbye before shutting the door and pressing her back to the wood.

There was something about Sheldon Cooper.

x-x-x-x-x

Weeks turned into months and Sheldon seemed to be getting over Amy Farrah Fowler just fine. She had called him the next day after their break up to apologize for leaving him stranded at the restaurant but had to leave a message which he hadn't returned. The next few weeks had been spent by Hannah's side, getting to know her better - adding her and Penny to their Saturday paint ball team, seeing the new Superman movie.

The gang couldn't believe how much Sheldon had changed since meeting Hannah. He doted on her, brought her flowers home after work, kissed her when she would leave his apartment.

It had been over two months since his break up with Amy. Leonard and Penny were on a romantic dinner date across town on Saturday night leaving Hannah and Sheldon the apartment. They spent the evening like any other Saturday, watching reruns of The Walking Dead and eating pizza. "This show is kind of gross." She murmured, a yawn escaping her as he returned to his spot on the couch, holding his arms out so she could curl into his embrace and rest her head against his chest. Sheldon wrapped his arm around her, holding her against his body as they settled back into the show.

"Mmm." Was all he could offer as he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling her turn slightly and place a kiss on his jaw, causing a smile to spread across his face. "Mmm." He added.

Two hours later Leonard and Penny unlocked the apartment door - slipping in quietly since Sheldon was usually asleep by this hour. To their surprise he was indeed asleep, just on the couch instead of his sacred bedroom, with Hannah asleep on his chest.

"Oh my god." Penny whispered, slapping Leonard on the arm. "Can you believe this? They're so cute!"

Leonard just grinned, trying to walk past the couple on the couch without waking them. Unfortunately Hannah was a light sleeper and she stirred suddenly as Penny's heals clicked on the tile. "Hey guys..." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes as Sheldon stirred below her. "Hey." Penny said with a grin, raising her eyebrows.

Sheldon groaned, pulling Hannah back into his embrace. "Sheldon. Penny and Leonard are home..." She whispered, pushing herself from the couch as she gave them an apologetic smile.

x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Super smut ahead so read at your own digression and enjoy!

The next morning Leonard stepped out of his bedroom, tying his robe as he spotted Sheldon at the white board. He was very still, concentrating on the simple equation he had written.

"Morning."

The tall physicist continued to stare at the problem that Leonard easily solved while walking into the kitchen for another minute before he finally turned to his roommate.

"How did you know you were in love with Penny?"

The question nearly caused Leonard to drop his glass of orange juice. Sheldon returned to the white board, raising his hand to continue but he froze, obviously lost in thought. He lowered his arm again.

"Loving someone is like jumping off a building. Your brain might tell you it's not a good idea but your heart assures you can fly. When you love someone their feelings and well-being become more important than your own."

Sheldon turned back to Leonard, opening his mouth to say something; possibly something snarky about being a hippie but then something short of a miracle seemed to happen. He closed his mouth and turned back to the white board, finishing the equation without a word.

x-x-x-x

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hannah."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hannah."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hannah."

Maybe she wasn't home. She had mentioned spending the day with Penny and Bernadette at the local pool a few nights ago. He turned to take his leave just as the door peeked open. "Hey."

He turned around; eyes going wide as Hannah stood in the threshold of her apartment door wearing nothing but a simple red bikini and a white cotton robe that hung off one slender shoulder. His mouth suddenly went dry and it was hard to speak.

"Do you... always open your door half naked?"

A smile spread across Hannah's face as she took Sheldon's hand and lead him into her apartment, closing the door softly.

"Only when I know it's you on the other side."

Much to her dismay he didn't grin or make her a remark - he could only stare at her as fear and anxiety washed over his features. He swallowed a lump in his throat, finally frowning as she chewed on her bottom lip. Maybe this had been too much - maybe they weren't ready to be here yet.

"I was just about to get in the shower, let me go turn off the water."

Hannah shrugged the robe over her shoulder and began to tie it closed; surprised as Sheldon finally came alive.

He closed the space between them quickly, holding her head in his hands as their lips met and he kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her waiting mouth. A moan escaped her throat.

"I should have called you first. I'll come back after you're finished." He whispered against her mouth, unable to let her go. Hannah leaned back enough to meet his eyes, searching them for any doubt or that previous anxiety. "Or you could join me..." She whispered as his hands fell from her hair. Sheldon looked back at her for a long moment, her request spinning in his head.

He had already taken a shower earlier this morning. Granted it had been a cold shower as thoughts of Hannah continued to plaque his dreams. He had always been against sharing a shower with someone else - he wasn't a hippie. However, the thought of Hannah's naked body was too much to pass down and he nodded his head slightly.

She almost missed the slight nod of his head but as he leaned down and kissed her again she had her answer. Hannah took his hand and led him through the small apartment; stepping into the bathroom that was now full of steam as the shower was going strong.

Sheldon hooked the clasp of her robe with his finger and slid the thick material off her shoulders; exhaling as she stood before him in the bright red bikini. A glazed over expression took over his usual alert senses as he took in the sight of her, only able to watch as she reach behind herself and unclasped the top - sending it to the floor as well. A groan escaped him; his heart began to beat entirely to fast.

"God, woman... what you do to me..." He whispered, kissing her again as she began working with his clothes - untucking his shirt from his pants before sliding it over his head. It was getting too warm in the steamy bathroom but he felt a bit embarrassed standing with his shirt off. All concerns slipped away as quickly as they came as Hannah kissed him, trailing her lips down his jaw line and to his neck - placing small nibbles at his jugular.

Her fingers found his belt and unclasped it quickly; sliding her own bikini bottoms down her tan legs before stepping out of them - now completely naked in front of Sheldon. He swallowed hard, helping her remove the rest of his clothes before they stepped into the shower.

The warm water hit his back suddenly, causing a different groan to escape him. It felt heavenly; just the right amount of pressure against his spine before he realized it Hannah was kissing him again, pressing her naked body against his as he wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers down her spine and to her ass.

This was definitely a different experience then when Amy had been sick and he had helped her with a bath. This was carnal and passionate. Hannah pulled away from him breathlessly, grabbing what he assumed as shampoo or body wash from one of the shelves. She placed a large dollop in her palm and warmed it between her hands before caressing his chest. The feeling was indescribable as her hands moved over his body. He took the body wash from the shelf and repeated the task on her - hesitating a moment before touching her waiting breasts.

Sheldon washed every inch of Hannah's body as if it was his last task on earth; stopping only when she finally allowed her fingertips to brush over the bulge that was now apparent between them. "Hannah," He whispered as she pressed her body against his and kissed him softly. "Hmm?"

"I've never... done this before..." He assured honestly, looking down to meet her eyes. "Do you want to?" Was all she asked.

"Yes."

She smiled and touched him gently before continuing their kiss.

x-x-x

A/N: Oh it's not over yet kids. Time for sleep but stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

x-x-x-x

Hannah's back hit the shower wall as they continued to kiss passionately, losing themselves in one another as Sheldon positioned himself at her entrance. He might be a virgin but it didn't take a genius to catch on to the act of love making. He opened his eyes suddenly - searching Hannah's face as she stared up at him breathing heavily. His earlier look of panic was now mirrored on her beautiful features.

"Sheldon I..." She looked down at her hands suddenly embarrassed in front of the man who had just lathered, rinsed and kissed every inch of her skin. "I've never... done this before either." She whispered, meeting his eyes again.

This was a surprise. Surely someone as lovely and socialized as Hannah wasn't a virgin. He felt a pain in his heart suddenly as he studied her; if what Leonard said was true he loved this girl. His work would suffer, his research - everything that mattered most to him. Everything he thought mattered - looking at her now, staring up at him with those pleading blue eyes; she was all that mattered.

"Do you still want to?" Sheldon finally asked, touching the damp ends of her hair. She nodded, unsure of what to say. "Alright but not here, not like this..." He whispered, turning off the water. Hannah watched as he gathered their towels and wrapped hers around her body, ushering her from the shower. He followed suit and dried himself quickly before turning to her, running the towel over her body at a much slower pace.

Once they were dry Sheldon lead Hannah to her bedroom - impressed that it was tidy and the bed was made. She reach into the nightstand and handed him a pack of unopened condoms, smiling shyly as he kissed her, returning his hands to her hair before guiding her onto the mattress. She lay back as he advanced on top of her; spreading her legs with his knee as he braced most of his weight on one arm and put on the condom.

A moment later they were back to where they left off in the shower; Hannah on her back - watching nervously as Sheldon repositioned himself and entered her slowly, his arms nearly giving out as sensations he had never felt before took over his body. He buried his face in the bend of her neck, whispering her name against her skin. The evening sun light filtered through the blinds in her bedroom, enveloping them in a soft Pasadena glow.

Sheldon could only watch her beneath him; hints of gold in her hair as the sun passed over them. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and in this moment she was his. Hannah ran her finger tips down his back as he began to move inside her, causing her to moan against his lips once he found them again. He kissed her lips before moving down to her neck, causing another moan to escape her. It was a delicious sound and he didn't know how much more he could take. He groaned as she met his thrusts; her nails biting at his back as she felt herself coming undone.

"Oh god, Sheldon."

His name on her lips was his undoing as he found his release; sinking into her body. After a moment Hannah seemed to come back to this world; stroking Sheldon's hair as he lay breathless against her body - kissing her collar bone before he finally met her eyes, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you alright?"

She could only nod, her own sly smile spreading across her face. Her body was humming from the pleasure he had caused and she didn't think words were possible. She could only lay there basking in the aftermath - the sun still shining on them.

"That was astounding." Sheldon whispered, as he pushed himself over to lie beside her on the bed. His fingers idly traced the curve of her body, stopping at her hip before traveling back to her navel and ribs. "You. Are. Astonishing."

Hannah giggled as he touched her ribs, squirming away from him and propping herself up on her side so they could look at each other. "It was amazing." She leaned forward and kissed him, running her free hand down his chest. Sheldon took her hand in his and placed her fingers at his lips, kissing each one separately.

"Now I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah tilted her head so she met Sheldon's eyes through her long lashes, grinning shyly as she blew on the soup before placing the spoon in her waiting mouth. He raised an eyebrow as he chewed a bite of grilled cheese, smiling as well. She had cooked them toasted cheese sandwiches and tomato soup and it tasted like a gourmet meal. They sat across from one another at the small dinner table in her living room/kitchenette still basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Hannah, much to Sheldon's delight, was now wearing her red Flash shirt, lacy white underwear and ankle socks. The shirt barely passed the tops of her thighs; reminding him of his dream all those months ago.

This blond haired vixen that had managed to steal his heart; consume his every thought and distract him with those perfect pink lips. He swallowed the last of his food; idly wondering if he would ever think of anything besides her - if he would ever want too.

Hannah took a long drink from her glass, never letting her eyes fall from his as she swallowed and sat the glass back to the table; holding onto it as if everything would slip away. A second later Sheldon was across the table - pulling Hannah to his mouth as he kissed her. This monster she had created would be the death of him.

_Ooh, your love is a symphony. _

_All around me. Running through me._

_Ooh your love is a melody, underneath me._

_Running to me. Oh, you're love is a song._

_Your love is my remedy._

_Your love is a song. - Switchfoot_

He lifted her from the chair and pressed his body against her, running his hands into her hair then down her shoulders and hips to cup her ass before they began the clumsy walk back to her bedroom. All the anxiety he had felt the first time was long gone as he removed his shirt and began unbuttoning his pants once they were inside the small room. Hannah watched him carefully from the bed; her hair messy from their previous encounter - knee's together as she sat in waiting. A sigh escaped her lips as his pants fell to the ground for the second time that day and he moved forward, sliding his hands up her legs and separating her knee's before hooking her underwear and bringing them down her thighs at a painfully slow pace.

She lifted her arms to remove The Flash shirt but he stopped her, now hovering over her on the bed as his lips found her mouth and he whispered, "Keep it on..." Hannah let the thin cotton material fall back down to her thighs as Sheldon pushed her gently back on the bed and kissed her deeply. Another moment and he was inside her again and they both cried out with pleasure - amazed at how good it felt as they were lost in each other once again.

x-x-x-x-x

Bright Pasadena sunlight peaked through the blinds as Sheldon stirred beside Hannah, stifling a yawn as he pulled her closer to his side. He didn't want to see morning - enjoying the past twelve hours entirely too much for it to end. Hannah placed her head on his chest; running her hand up his stomach to rest on his beating heart.

"It's 6am."

A groan escaped him as realization took over - he was still in yesterday's clothes, unshowered from their promiscuous activities and had to leave for work in an hour. Slowly he pulled himself away from Hannah's embrace, sitting on the side of her bed for a moment to get his bearings. His brain felt like it was in fog as he tried to remember important facts about his daily routine.

He was drawing a blank.

Get back to his apartment and get a shower. That seemed to be the most important task at hand. Hannah slid beside him, placing a kiss on his cheek before he stood from the bed. "I've got to get home. Get ready for work." He assured quietly as he pulled his pants on; avoiding eye contact with her. "Okay. I'll see you out."

They made their way to the door, Sheldon standing in the hallway with his messy hair and wrinkled clothes. He smiled suddenly, remembering the past 12 hours in full detail as the fog cleared a bit. He leaned forward and kissed Hannah sweetly, "I'll see you later." With that said he turned to the stairs and descended to his apartment.

x-x-x-x-x

Leonard sat quietly at the small kitchen table as Sheldon unlocked their apartment door and stepped inside, eyes wide as they met his roommate's.

"Good morning."

Leonard hadn't expected to see the tall physicist coming in at six in the morning with his usually neat hair and clothes unkempt. "Hello, Leonard." Sheldon said quickly, going straight to his bedroom. He grabbed his usual Monday clothes from the dresser and continued to the bathroom - turning on the hot water. Images of Hannah standing naked in her shower overwhelmed him; those blue eyes staring up at him before he kissed her, before they made love. He stepped into the pleasant water and allowed it to wash over him; rinsing away the sweet smell of her body wash from his skin.

Sheldon grabbed his own soap from the shower shelf and began lathering his body; inhaling the familiar smell of routine. This is what he knew - zest soap, purple shirt with blue undershirt, grey slacks, oatmeal for breakfast. He needed a routine in his life to keep himself from being overwhelmed. He washed his face and stepped back under the steady stream of water as a pain filled the center of his chest. He didn't know if it was possible to have Hannah and his beloved routine.

x-x-x

The guys watched as Sheldon walked into the cafeteria slowly, glancing around for their usual table. He spotted Howard, Leonard and Raj and joined them. "Afternoon." He assured quietly, keeping his eyes on the tuna, or perhaps chicken salad on his plate.

"Leonard told us you stayed out until six am you wild dog you." Raj spoke first, grinning at Sheldon as he elbowed Howard in the arm. "Guys." Leonard began to protest, knowing he shouldn't have mentioned Sheldon's late night to the cackling hens at the table. "Hey. Hannah is smoking hot, Sheldon - good job." Howard assured with a nod, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, returning his gaze to the tray before him. The morning had been sluggish and long, the white board in his office completely empty as he tried to process physics theories while keeping thoughts of Hannah Reynolds at bay. Twice he had considered packing up his bag and returning to her - spending the rest of his life in her bed with nothing but grilled cheese sandwiches as nourishment.

"Sheldon?"

He looked up again quickly as Howard spoke his name. He hadn't heard anything the engineer had said.

x-x-x

The rest of the day continued at a slow pace; he would write an equation on the white board only to erase it just as quickly. This was why he had never engaged in companionship before - never allowed himself to be with anyone. His intellect was far too important to the development of the universe to succumb to feelings of the heart. If he continued this relationship with Hannah Reynolds all of his life's work would be for nothing. Another unexplainable pain filled his chest as he stared at the empty white board, a sad sigh escaping him.

x-x-x

Hannah descended down the many steps quickly, glancing at her watch. Five-thirty. After cleaning her apartment and taking an afternoon nap she was going to be late for her night class. To her surprise she met Sheldon and Leonard on the first floor and her mood brightened at the sight of them. "Hey guys." She assured with a smile, wrapping her arms around her text book as if she were in high school. Leonard smiled, waving to her before he continued up the stairs leaving her and Sheldon alone in the hallway.

"On your way to class?" He asked softly, keeping his distance from her. His brain reminded him that he couldn't have a relationship with her and continue to be a brilliant physicist but his heart begged him to kiss her. Hannah held the books tighter, losing her smile. There was obviously something different with him this evening. She could only nod as he wished her luck in her studies and continued up the steps to his apartment. Hannah stood alone in the hallway for another moment, staring at the spot that once held Sheldon as a feeling of dread washed over her.

x-x-x

Thursday night Hannah sat alone at The Cheesecake Factory with the usual array of physics books before her. She hadn't seen nor heard from Sheldon since their encounter on the first floor Monday evening. Her mother had warned her about giving her heart and her body to a man but what did she know? She was alone and bitter. Hannah sighed at the thought - what had she expected? Sheldon Cooper, a genius with an IQ three times her own would fall in love with her? She didn't have anything to offer him - any chance of keeping up with him on an intellectual level. Penny had warned her that he was neurotic and controlling - his own girlfriend had given up on him after four years of formality. A sigh escaped her.

It had only been two and a half months since she met the tall physicist but there was something about him. They had a lot in common and made either other laugh, plus he was tall and sexy and the way he kissed her - as if she were the only person in the universe; she looked down at her physics notes, sighing. She had thought they had something but he had obviously dropped her like a bad habit. Hannah sighed again as the familiar pain surrounded her heart - she was in love with him but it was useless, he obviously felt nothing in return.

As if her subconscious manifest him into existence Sheldon walked into the restaurant, engrossed in his cellphone as Amy Farrah Fowler lead the way. Hannah ducked her head into her book as they passed her table neither noticing her. Perfect. Sheldon had made love to her - twice - only four days ago and now he was having dinner with his ex-girlfriend. Or maybe they had reunited their romance seeing as Amy was his intellectual equal and Hannah was obvious some back woods hippie who had taken advantage of him one desperate evening.

Hannah slammed her text book closed suddenly, gathering her things from the table. She forced herself not to look at the couple seated behind her as she stuffed papers into her backpack quickly.

"Hannah, hey." Penny appeared at the table with her usual bubbly smile - glancing around the restaurant. Something had obviously upset her friend who was now crumbling her notes into her bag with a passionate vigor. Hannah looked up to meet Penny's gaze, causing the lighter blond to lose the smile as she saw the tears in Hannah's eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked quietly - knowing that look all too well. It was a look of pure heartache.

"Nothing. I just need to go. Can you bring me the check?"

Ignoring her request Penny sat down across from Hannah at the table quickly spotting Sheldon and Amy two tables down. Amy had her back to them and Sheldon was still lost in his smart phone. He shared the same look as Hannah as he flipped mindlessly through the device - nodding every few minutes as Amy droned on about something with work.

Leonard had mentioned Sheldon's late night earlier in the week and his questions about love but seeing them now it was obvious. They had slept together; Sheldon had freaked and Hannah was suffering because of it. Penny glanced back to Sheldon, realizing that he seemed to be suffering as well.

"Oh Hannah. I tried to warn you. Sheldon's brain doesn't work like normal people - it's hard for him to deal with emotional situations. He's with Amy because it's easy with her - he feels nothing when they are together."

A sob suddenly escaped Hannah as she closed her eyes and tried to will the tears away. So that was supposed to make her feel better? Sheldon had only chose Amy because he didn't feel anything with her and the feelings she gave him were too much to deal with? She placed twenty dollars on the table between them and stood up. "I hope that's enough to cover the bill, Penny." She whispered, unable to keep her tears from falling now. Penny frowned as she watched her broken friend storm out of the restaurant.

She glanced at Sheldon once again; surprised that he was staring at her with a pained expression on his face. He muttered something to Amy and placed his napkin on the table - going after Hannah.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hannah!"

She kept moving - only another twenty feet and she could lock herself in her car and have a meltdown. Unfortunately Sheldon was quicker than her; grabbing her arm before she stepped into the parking lot. He spun her around so they were facing each other but let go when he saw the grief on her beautiful face. Grief he had caused.

He stared at her dumbfounded; unsure how to deal with a weepy woman. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Please, just let me go." She whispered suddenly; her voice soft and heartbreaking.

This was why he had avoided emotional attachments and coitus for thirty years. Since meeting Hannah he had been on his own personal emotional roller coaster and now here she was, standing before him in The Cheesecake Factory's parking lot with tears in her eyes and it was breaking his heart.

"Hannah, I'm sorry."

She met his eyes, waiting for him elaborate - explain to her why he was out to dinner with his ex-girlfriend or why he treated her like the plaque all of a sudden but he couldn't find the words. He could only stare at her with a lost look on his handsome face.

After a moment she stepped on her toes and placed a soft kiss on Sheldon's jaw; frowning as she said goodbye and walked away. Leaving him alone in the parking lot.

x-x-x

Sheldon sat down at the empty table; idly wondering where Amy had went. He hadn't seen her in the parking lot but truth be known he was a little preoccupied. Why couldn't he just love Amy Farrah Fowler? She was smart and pretty, friendly - her only fault was loving him and wanting an intimacy that he just couldn't give her.

Kissing Hannah made his heart feel like it was going to burst in his chest; kissing Amy was just lips against lips. A sigh escaped him as Amy emerged from the lady's room and back to their table, smiling kindly.

"Thank you Sheldon for accompanying me to Dr. Jones seminar so I didn't lose my money. I do appreciate it and I hope that in the future we can be friends."

Sheldon looked up at Amy, forcing a smile. "Thank you for having me, Amy. I do look forward to your friendship." With that said she assured him it was getting late and offered to give him a ride home which he quickly declined. "Perhaps Penny could drive me or I'll take the bus." He assured quietly before Amy left.

Moments later Penny walked into the room glaring at Sheldon. "You're a real jerk. Sheldon." She growled, folding her arms in front of her chest. Sheldon began to protest but she stopped him quickly. "Hannah is a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to be dumped like a bad habit just because you have a hard time processing emotional shit, okay? I know you care about her and you need to fix this!"

Sheldon looked down at the table, taking in Penny's words. He did care about Hannah but fixing emotional relationships was not his expertise.

"I don't know how."

Those words had never been uttered by the physicist before. He looked up at Penny with hurt in his eyes. More than anything he wanted to go back to Monday morning and wake up feeling relaxed and happy instead of dreadful.

"You need to tell her how you feel and stop worrying about losing who you are! Sure the first few months of a new relationship are passionate and consuming but eventually you both will find a comfortable place with each other and life will balance out."

Sheldon's gaze returned to his hands on the table; analyzing Penny's words. "Do you really think things will balance out?" He finally asked in a small voice. Penny's hard demeanor softened at the pain on her friend face. He really couldn't processed having a normal relationship with a girl he obviously cared about. "Oh, sweetie." She sat down across the table from him and smiled, reaching out to put her hand over his. To her surprise he didn't pull away.

"Hannah really cares about you, Sheldon. She's heartbroken that you've been avoiding her this week. Promise me you'll talk to her."

Sheldon agreed to speak with Hannah, if she would give him the chance and Penny assured him her shift was over in ten minutes and she'd give him a ride home.

x-x-x

Friday evening.

"Leonard, would you mind taking my bag into the apartment. I'm going to go upstairs and speak with Hannah." Sheldon assured quietly, handing his messenger bag over as they made it to their floor. "Sure thing, good luck." His friend said with a smile, watching as Sheldon continued up the many steps to the fifth floor.

He stopped at Hannah's door and lifted his arm; remembering all too well the last time he knocked on this very door. _Please don't be in a red bikini. _He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and placed his fist to the wood.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hannah."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hannah."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hannah."

A moment passed before she opened the door; looking up at him slowly. She looked more breath taking than when she'd been half naked and he swallowed again cursing his urges. He dropped his hand and tried to smile at her, forcing himself not to kiss her.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow,_

_and it's a hard pill for you to swallow._

_But if I, fall for you - I'll never recover._

_If I, fall for you - I'll never be the same._

_I really want to love somebody,_

_I really want to dance the night away._

_I know were only half way there -_

_but take me all the way, take me all the way. Love Somebody - Maroon Five_

Hannah stood before him in her usual Friday night attire, dark gray sweat pants that hung low on her hips and a white tank top, however tonight it was red, matching the lettering down her left leg. Her hair was down and in soft blond curls, falling into her face as she pulled the Xbox headphones off her ears and placed them around her neck.

It was the parking lot all over again and he was at a loss for words. Luckily, Hannah stepped aside smiling. "Would you like to come in and play some Black Ops? You can be on my team."

"Okay."

Sheldon followed her into the apartment and sat on the couch, taking the offered controller. "Hannah I need to apologize to you for my actions this week. I never wanted to hurt you or avoid you. I wish that I would have done things differently..." His voice trailed off at the thought, frowning when Hannah frowned.

"You regret what we did?" She asked suddenly, that perfect pink lip sticking out just enough to get his attention. "What? No!" A groan escaped him. "I can't seem to express myself the way I want too. I have avoided emotional situations my whole life but when I'm with you I feel like the world is spinning off its axes - you make me want to do things that I've never wanted to do before, Hannah. You make me feel alive for the first time in 30 years."

Hannah glanced up at him, surprised at his words and the look in his eyes. A sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to kiss him but knew it probably wasn't a good idea. A fool me once situation. "Sheldon..." His name came out a whisper on her lips and she was lost, closing her eyes once his mouth found hers and his fingers brushed her hair back slightly as the kiss deepened.

Fool me twice, shame on me. Hannah let the headphones fall to the carpet as she straddled Sheldon's lap and pushed him into the couch, breaking away from his mouth to kiss his jaw then his neck. His hands traveled down her spine to the hem of her shirt, touching her bare skin as he held her against his chest; her lips finding his again.

"Hannah," Sheldon mustered up all his strength, wrapping his hands around her slender arms and putting some space between them. They stared at each other with dilated, lustful eyes. "Yeah." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him again; running her own fingers up his stomach - bringing his shirt with her. Once her icy fingertips touched his skin he let out a groan, breathing heavily as her surprisingly skillful fingers found his belt and began the agonizing process of unclasping it from his pants. "Hannah," He said again, more of a plea as his chest rose quickly. She stopped her task and looked at him, her own breathing labored and apparent.

"I told Penny I would come talk to you and fix this between us." He stated - matter of fact as if he was letting Penny down by having his way with Hannah instead of talking about their problems. Hannah processed his words for a moment before returning to the task at hand. "The only thing between us is this belt..." She assured quietly, pulling the strap from his pants. "I forgive you for avoiding me... just don't give up on me Sheldon. I promise I'm worth it.." Sheldon searched her face, nodding in agreement. She was definitely worth it. He had dedicated his life to string theory; he could give up a few months for Hannah.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sad there haven't been any reviews in a few days. I hope the story doesn't disappoint but I'm having trouble finding a path for it to go. Every good story needs a little drama!


	8. Chapter 8

x-x-x-x-x

Two months later.

"Academic excellence is a great reason to celebrate."

Sheldon said with a smile, looking up at Penny as she explained her plans on throwing Hannah a surprise party Friday night. Thanks to Sheldon Hannah had received straight A's on her final grades and would more than likely graduate at the top of her nursing class next May.

"You guys are still going out tomorrow night right?"

He nodded, returning his attention to the model train he had been working on. Surprisingly enough Penny had been right about his relationship balancing out with Hannah and they were at a more manageable place now - especially with her schooling and his work. They still spoke to each other every day and he'd be lying if he said his thoughts didn't wander to their sexual activities more often than not throughout the week but the anxiety he felt four months ago was completely cured and he'd never been happier.

"Sheldon, try to focus. She told me you were taking her to The Royce! That's a big step from your usual Cheesecake Factory dates."

"Technically she's taking me seeing as I do not drive but yes Penny, it would seem that our relationship has evolved to a higher pallet. No offense."

Penny sighed, annoyed that Sheldon was being so aloof about his date with Hannah while his girlfriend - even though they hadn't become official - could talk about nothing else but their plans for Friday night.

x-x-x

Friday evening.

"Can you believe he got reservations for The Royce? There could be movie stars there!" Hannah squealed as Penny stood behind her with a curling iron in her hand, smiling at her in the mirror. "I tried to talk to him about it yesterday but he wasn't giving anything away."

Hannah watched herself in the mirror as Penny worked with her hair, transforming her straight blond strands into movie star quality curls. She had never been vain but tonight even she couldn't argue when Penny told her she looked gorgeous.

A few minutes later Sheldon was doing his routine knock on Penny's door and she left her bedroom to let him in. A little gasp escaped her throat when she saw the tall physicist; he was wearing the fitted black suit from his drunken acceptance speech - thankfully with pants this time but looked as handsome as ever.

"Hannah said that we would meet here?" Sheldon mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed from Penny's stare.

Just then Hannah emerged from Penny's bedroom; clasping her second earring as she looked up to meet Sheldon's gaze. Her usual tom-boy attire was gone and Sheldon nearly choked on his own tongue once she was in full view. Hannah was wearing a tight black dress that hugged every curve of her body and fell just past the middle of her thighs with Penny's borrowed black stiletto heals that made her eye level with Sheldon. It was Penny's turn to feel a bit awkward in her own apartment as everything seemed to disappear and it was just Hannah and Sheldon standing in an empty room.

"You look stunning." He whispered, touching a soft strand of her blond hair like he usually did when they were so close to each other. Hannah smiled, trying to fight the blush that spread over her cheeks as Sheldon took her hand. "You're looking pretty amazing yourself." She assured, kissing him quickly as he lead her into the hallway.

Hannah turned back to Penny who was leaned against the door frame smiling from ear to ear. She looked like a proud parent sending one of her kids off to the prom. "Thank you Penny for everything." Hannah assured, hugging her friend quickly before they said their goodbyes and made their way down the many stairs.

x-x-x

"I'm parked over here." Hannah assured quietly as she rounded the corner of the building, stopping in her tracks at the sight before her. A black stretch limo was parked before her with an older gentlemen standing at the back door to greet her. "Sheldon?" She asked, looking at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Academic excellence is a great reason to celebrate." He repeated his earlier words with a smile, ushering her to the limo. "Plus I've been told this is the only way to travel to The Royce."

Hannah slid into the limo followed by Sheldon and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck the best she could in the confined back seat of the limo. "Thank you for doing this for me, Sheldon. It's perfect." She whispered, as he turned his body so they were facing each other and found himself lost in her sparkling blue eyes. He swallowed another lump in his throat, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I would do anything for you Hannah."

He searched her face for another moment before his lips found hers. There was something different about this kiss - since the first time their lips mad met it had always been passionate and fierce but tonight he kissed her gently, barely brushing his tongue against hers as his hand found its way into the back of her soft hair, pulling her into him. His lungs began to burn in his chest, mirroring the fire in his heart as he finally pulled away - just enough to take in a needed breath. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy as he spoke again.

"Hannah," The words came out a whisper on her lips as they sat completely still in the slow moving limo. Sheldon's minty breath beckoning her but she managed not to continue their kiss - desperately wanting to hear what he had to say. As his breathing finally slowed Sheldon opened his eyes, a look in his own blue hues she had never seen before. It wasn't lust, or desire or passion.

"Hannah, I love you."

It was love.

x-x-x

Sheldon watched Hannah closely, lost in her beauty and her sweet perfume that idly reminded him of Penny. He had never told anyone but his mother and his meemaw that he loved them and this wasn't the same kind of love - this was primal and protective - it made his heart beat harder every time they were around each other.

"I love you too, Sheldon." Hannah said suddenly, causing a smile to spread across his handsome face. He kissed her again, crushing his mouth to hers as the passion returned between them. If you would have told him four months ago that he would be sitting in the back of a limo with the dancing laundry room woman - contemplating the distance to the restaurant and the possibility of having his way with her then he might have laughed in your face but at that moment he wanted her, more then he'd ever wanted anything in the universe.

Luckily for the driver Sheldon calculated the miles to The Royce accurately and the limo began to slow moments after their declaration of love for one another. They pulled themselves together, straightening ties and dresses just before the driver opened the back door and escorted them out in front of the restaurant.

"Oh Sheldon, this is..." Hannah was at a loss for words as they walked into the restaurant - standing out in their black clothes against the all-white decor. He slipped his hand in hers as a waiter guided them to a secluded table, surprised at how much he enjoyed touching her. There were a lot of things about Hannah that surprised him.

x-x-x

Sheldon thanked the limo driver before he drove off, leaving the couple standing alone in front of their apartment complex.

"Before we go upstairs there's something I want to give you." He assured, reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket. Hannah stood in wonder as he handed her a slim red velvet box. "Sheldon... the limo and the resturant... this is too much..." She whispered, looking up at him as he assured her to open the box. She did as she was told and removed the lid - a small gasp escaping her lips as the piece of jewelry stared up at her.

Sheldon took the box from her and removed the necklace, smiling as she pulled her hair back and allowed him to clasp the white gold chain around her neck - marveling at the small red stone that hung from the chain.

"I hope that every time you wear this you'll remember this perfect night." Sheldon assured, cupping her cheek to kiss her sweetly. "At least up until this moment. I can't control what Penny has in store for you." He added quietly, frowning that he probably ruined Penny's surprise party. Hannah just giggled, kissing him again.

"Thank you, Sheldon - for everything. For tonight, for helping me with school - being so wonderful to me."

He placed his hand in hers as they made their way to his apartment where their friends were waiting to celebrate Hannah's success in school. "That's what boyfriends are for, right?" Sheldon asked suddenly when they were standing outside his door. Hannah looked up at him. He had told her he loved her so why was she surprised when he called himself her boyfriend? She could only nod her response as he opened the door and everyone inside yelled surprise.

x-x-x


End file.
